


Drunk Talk

by errizabesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Detective Inspector Sawamura, Kuroo is here too, M/M, Romance, Sugawara M.D., bittersweet-ish probably, ooohh I like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errizabesu/pseuds/errizabesu
Summary: "I guess every break up needs a good old-fashioned drunk talk over the phone."In which Sawamura Daichi wakes up horrified seeing Suga's name on his call history - a year after they broke up.





	Drunk Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm, so I'm new in AO3 though not entirely new in fic writing. This piece was originally written for another fandom I'm in but I just have to make a DaiSuga version because these two will be the death of me.  
> Not beta-ed because I don't have a beta TvT

Flashes of white forces Daichi to shut his eyes again, deeming the struggle he puts to open them a total waste. He pulls a handful of hair as an effort ease pounding head – it did nothing. His tongue tastes acidic and watery, disgusting watery while his throat dry as the Sahara. Daichi groans in pain. His back hurts, legs numb, and he still cannot open his eyes properly.

Wow, those extra shots were a bad idea after all. Or he’s just getting old.

“Oh god,” Daichi growls. If the headaches don’t kill him, his twisting stomach probably will.

Despite being beyond wasted, he made it back home—sort of. Daichi isn’t entirely sure if spending the night on the bathroom floor while hugging the toilet seat filled with unflushed vomit counts as lucky.

Daichi struggles to stand up. He puts the toilet seat down after flushing the vomit. He runs both hands across his face and gives himself a moment to get used to standing on his two shaky legs. One hand then slides down to feel his pockets. Daichi can feel his wallet still in the right place and after some digging he found his phone.

Oh, perhaps last night wasn’t so bad after all.

But Daichi is wrong, so very wrong.

 _Call me when you’re sober_ , says Kuroo’s message.

Daichi scoffs. What the hell Kuroo, you’re not my mom. This isn’t the first time their after work drinks came to a wild end. It was when Daichi opens his calls history he understands Kuroo's message completely.

“Oh god _no_.”

 

***

 

Without much words Kuroo pops two aspirin pills and hands it over to Daichi. The man then gulps it dry, something he’ll never do on normal occasions. Kuroo sits in an empty chair across the room. His eyes pry every inch of Daichi’s miserable state.

“I told you those extra shots were a bad idea,” Kuroo says.

“You should have stopped me!” Daichi groans.

“Oh please, as if you’d listen,” Kuroo folds his arms in front of his chest.

“You could have at least tried,” Daichi insists stubbornly.

“I never said I didn’t,” Kuroo defends himself.

Daichi scratches his heavy head and rubs his watery eyes.

“But hey, at least we finally figured what type of drunk you are,” Kuroo says with a chuckle. Daichi has the highest alcohol tolerance within their group. Seeing him in this state is a gold mine – pure blackmailing material. Kuroo would have joined the collective bullying if he didn’t know better.

“Really, Kuroo? Can we please save the jokes for later, when I’m not busy keeping my head in one piece,” Daichi massages his own temple.

“The sentimental type,” Kuroo continues anyway. He keeps his eyes focused on Daichi. He watches the change in Daichi’s face as he brings up the topic.

“You shut up,” Daichi finally comments.

“I’m just implying that maybe—“

“Don’t say it,” Daichi says under his breath.

“Maybe,” Kuroo ignores Daichi and shoots him a serious stare. “Maybe you’re not over him.”

There is grave difference between talking to yourself and hearing it from others. The idea has popped into his head numerous times, yes Daichi will admit that, but that’s all there is – ideas.

“Pfft. Suga? No, no, absolutely not. I’m so done with him,” Daichi shrugs.

“Your call history would disagree,” Kuroo points out in a matter of factly.

Somehow hearing it from Kuroo makes it sound a hundred times more convincing.

“Damn it Kuroo! I was drunk. I called him when I was drunk. So what? It’s not a big deal,” Daichi torts.

“You wouldn’t panic if it wasn’t a big deal,” Kuroo says. “For goodness sake, why do you still have his number? Seriously, you guys broke up a year ago! And you’ve been acting like shit ever since.”

“I have not!” Daichi protests.

“Yes you are, Daishit,” Kuroo argues. “How long was the call?”

“Twelve minutes,” Daichi says heavily.

“Damn, you’re screwed,” Kuroo mutters. “Did he text you back? Anything?”

“None,” Daichi says flatly.

“Oh well, perhaps drunk you only talked gibberish. I mean, if you said something offensive, Sugawara would have hung up before you finish. But he didn’t and the call lasted quite long, so I guess all is well,” Kuroo tries to enlighten the situation.

“You know Suga, he wouldn’t hang up just like that no matter what the circumstances are,” Daichi says.

“Well I’ve met him before, hung out a couple times but I don’t know him well enough to say. It’s not like I ever dated him or anything,” Kuroo responds sarcastically, complete with the eye rolling that annoys Daichi as true as it is.

“That’s very helpful,” Daichi retorts, clearly annoyed.

“Listen, if you’re really worried or curious or whatever it is you’re feeling right now, just go talk to him,” Kuroo suggests as he leans back to his seat with both hands folded and throwing Daichi a judging stare, “Same hospital, different department. Tsuki said he’s an attending now.”

 

***

 

As much as Daichi dislikes the idea, it is indeed the only way to clear his mind.

There he is standing right in front of the entrance to Tohoku General Hospital. Daichi couldn’t help but to remember his first year working for Sendai Metropolitan Police Department. While full fledge detective inspectors handle actual cases, junior investigators like him are the ones stuck with petty work. Being a new recruit at that time, Daichi makes regular trips to the ER – mostly accompanying low level criminals for medical assistance. He rarely goes there now, mainly because Daichi has been promoted.

That’s how he met Sugawara Koushi. Pale skin, slender, slightly above average height, with ash-blonde hair that is the true definition of an organized mess. He was still an intern when they first met – and Daichi still refered him as Sugawara-san, though that didn’t last long because literally everybody calls him Suga. The hospital emergency room isn’t really the most romantic place to meet your possible _the one_ and having a pick-pocket cuffed to your wrist only makes things worse. But Daichi’s presence still caught Suga’s attention and vice versa.

At first they mostly do small talk. Suga asking who he’s treating this time, Daichi giving information about the chase, and at the end they ask each other how their day was. It went on for a couple weeks until one fateful evening, a car crash victim was rushed into the ER. Suga jumped into the team to assist but despite having attended med school, it was his first trauma patient and seeing that level of damage to one’s body, complete with the screams in agony, was too much for Suga to take. After taking his aggressive dunkard back to the precinct, Daichi returned to the hospital and waited until Suga’s shift ends. With puffy red eyes, Suga accepted Daichi’s offer to get steamed buns and beer before calling it a day. Suga calls that moment one of the lowest points of his career, but Daichi sees it differently. He sees it as an opportunity for Suga to develop as a doctor and more importantly, it was a significant stepping stone in their relationship.

After that things just sort of... happened. First it was after work steamed buns. Then it became morning coffee breaks. Casual lunch outings followed, and finally dinner dates.

They were together for two years before growing apart. None of them could guess why, sometimes things just grow apart Sure they were both busy, both of them rarely have time for the other but they were in love, and that’s what matters right?

Not entirely.

If you have chemistry the other thing you need is timing – but timing is a bitch.

Suga was the one suggesting the break up and Daichi didn’t like it at all. However, in the end they did go their separate ways. Despite being the one relucant about breaking up, Daichi is also the one taking it way too seriously. He declined every call and deleted every text from Suga. He pushed away every attempt Suga makes to maintain at least a bit of friendship between them. Childish, yes, even Daichi admits it. But in his defence, he can’t even face Suga without feeling heartbroken. He thought all he needed was time until things eventually get back to normal, but it went on and on and on. Suddenly a year passed, Suga has stopped trying and out of the blue this drunk talk shit happened.

Daichi makes his way through the hallways, takes the elevator, and walks past a glass door to get to the ICU where Suga is now stationed. Even after a whole year he still remembers perfectly. Daichi was relocated from the ER to ICU right after completing his internship year. They were still together when he got the promotion and Daichi did visit a couple times. (Usually when Kuroo, the ER doctor replacing Suga, is busy patching up whoever it is Daichi brought to the hospital this time.)

Daichi heads for the nurse station. He knows for a fact that is where on-call doctors spend most of their time. And he is right. As Daichi walks closer he finds a figure so different yet familiar standing with his back facing him. It is the same height, the right posture, the exact standing position as Suga. But the Suga that Daichi remembers doesn’t wear a white coat, he wears plain colored scrubs as it is an unwritten rule for junior medical staff. Suga hates wearing scrubs. He said the monotone color along with his hair makes him appear inhumanely gloomy. That was years ago and Suga isn’t a doctor in training anymore. It only reminds Daichi how long they’ve been apart.

“Hi,” Daichi says slowly. He leans a bit forward towards the desk and rests his elbows on top of it. There is a list of nurses on duty written on a whiteboard across the nurse station and Sugawara Koushi’s name is written on the very top, signing that he’s indeed the doctor on-call for that night.

Suga turns around and Daichi is right about his change of appearance. Suga has a navy blue cotton shirt underneath his medical white coat. A stetoscope is hanging around his neck. He doesn’t wear a name tag anymore, instead his name is embroided above the right chest pocket of his coat. He still has the same Swiss made watch on his left wrist – it was a present from his family after graduating from med school.

“Oh.”

Daichi can see Suga’S eyes widen in surprise. After a while he lets out his signature grin, “Daichi, it’s been a while.”

To be honest, Daichi isn’t expecting Suga to be this welcoming. Well, Daichi knows with certainty Suga will greet anyone with kindness and respect. That’s a trait that helps boost his career as a doctor. But after the break up and Daichi’s cowardice, and perhaps also the drunk call, Daichi doubted Suga would ever again smile at him.

“Yeah, it’s really good to see you,” Daichi blurted. Shit, now you sound desperate.

“Likewise,” Suga replies. He steps closer towards Daichi and only stops when he reached the desk, making it the only obstacle between them.

“Are you here with another pick-pocket who needs stitches, officer?”

Daichi laughs and Suga too. Daichi always hated accompanying people to the ER. He can’t complain to anyone in his precinct but luckily he had Suga who doesn’t mind listening.

“Officers are low ranking policemen who brings petty criminals to the ER for medical attention,” Daichi says with a rather smug smile. “It’s Detective Inspector Sawamura now.”

“You’ve come a long way from taking petty criminals for medical treatment to chasing murderers and arsonists,” Suga replies with a chuckle.

“You’re one to talk. I remember you freaking out in the ER, now you’re running this place,” Daichi teases back.

Suga laughs. True, he was pathetic as an intern. Turns out reading and learning about it in school doesn’t prepare you for real life in medicine.

Daichi’s lips also spread into a smile. Suga laughing is a sight he never thought he’d see again. Their little reunion suddenly fell awkward as they ran out of small talks.

“So,” Suga breaks the awkward silence between them. “I’m sure you didn’t come all this way to talk about work.”

“No, uh not really,” Daichi confirms.

Suga puts down his chart. He looks away for a second and inhales softly.

“It’s about last night, right?” Suga asks straight forward, “About the call?”

Daichi takes a deep breath, “Yes.”

Suga’s lips form an undescribable side-smile. “You tried so hard avoiding me, Daichi. Then, a year later, you called me in the middle of the night.”

“About that,” Daichi tries to set his words. “I was drunk, I wasn’t in my right mind.”

“Oh you were drunk,” Suga notes. His voice tone hints sarcasm. “I knew you weren’t in your right mind but I didn’t think you were drunk.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Daichi asks carefully.

Instead of answering, Suga lowers his gaze with a small smile still pasted on his face.

“Suga, please, what did I say?” Daichi insists. He’s now starting to worry. Despite his fondness of roasting people to crisps, when it’s personal matters Suga prefers to keep things to himself. In certain times he can break down in tears but he will never blast in fury – not even during their break up.

“I’m curious, Daichi. Why did you avoid me back then?” Suga asks, ignoring Daichi’s previous question. He lifts his head and stares back into Daichi’s eyes. “And I mean, excessively avoiding me. You never answer my calls, ignore my messages, and have your friends collect your stuff. I had to ask your brother if you’re still here at all – it made me feel like a stalker when all I needed was just a word or two from you. There were so many things left hanging, so many unanswered questions. We could have ended things in a better fashion, you know.”

Both parties immediately realize this is a conversation long overdue. For a break up that happened a year ago, the topic brings an unusual uncomfortable feeling between them.

“It was hard for me, Suga. We broke up, it’s not like I could pretend everything is just okay,” Daichi answered honestly.

Suga scoffs. That’s probably the closest thing that comes as offensive from him. “And you thought it was easy for me?”

“I know, I know,” Daichi sighs and messes his own hair, “I’m sorry, Suga… I owe you that.”

Suga takes a deep breath and finally looks back to face Daichi. “It took us a year to finally have this conversation but the hell with that, I’m glad we’re doing it.”

“So,” Daichi reopens the conversation after clearing his throat, “Did I, uh, did I say anything?”

“Oh yeah, the drunk talk,” Suga says with his friendly voice tone again. “I guess every break up needs at least one of them, right?”

“What did I say?” Daichi askes again rather demandingly.

“The usual drunk call talks,” Suga says as he raise his shoulders, as if he’s heard plenty of them.

“What are the usual drunk call talks? Damn it Suga, enlighten me,” Daichi grumbles. He murmured a sorry after realizing he used crude words but Suga doesn’t seem to notice.

“People say that drunk talks comes from that tiny voice inside your head,” Suga starts. “Well, first you yelled profanity. You might have addressed me with every crude and derogative words available in the Japanese language. Then you underlined the fact that you never loved me, convinced me that I am nothing more than a mistake and a waste of time.”

Daichi is too shocked to say anything.

“I always knew you’re disappointed because I suggested our break up. I just never thought that you hate me that much because of it,” Suga says slowly while forcing a smile. “Daichi.. I never wanted to hurt you, I wouldn’t even dare. It’s just that – back then, we were hurting each other.”

“Suga – Koushi, I—“ Daichi choked at his own words, “I am truly sorry.”

_I can’t hate you, not even if I wanted to._

Then out of the blue Suga laughs. “I was just messing around, you idiot. Nah, you didn’t say those things. Come on, you’re rude and childish at times but you have too much respect for other people to say those aweful things.”

Daichi isn’t sure if he should be relieved or even more stressed knowing that he still doesn’t know what the hell happened during that phone call.

“Then… what did I say?”

Suga hesitates.

“Koushi,” Daichi calls in a low voice tone.

Suga looks away, “You said you were sorry. You apologized for every mistake you may or may not have done… again, and again, and again. I tried to stop you but you were a freaking mess, I guess you thought that our break up was entirely your fault.”

“Oh,” Daichi felt slight relief.

“Yeah,” Suga assured with a nod, “Well um, just so you know, the break up wasn’t your fault. It’s just that we were growing too much apart and I don’t see why we should hang on to something that doesn’t go anywhere. You probably do hate me for suggesting the break up, goodness I hate myself for suggesting it, but at that time… I just don’t see a healthy relationship between us. It’s not any of our fault Daichi, it’s just life.”

“I know. You were trying to stop us from hurting ourselves. I get it, Suga,” Daichi responds. He scratched the back of his head, unsure how to react.

“I’m sorry, Daichi,” Suga whispers. “I never got the chance to say it back then.”

“No it’s okay, I’m just relieved that everything is clear between us,” Daichi says with a small smile.

“There is one other thing you said to me,” Suga adds, uncertainty dominating his facial expression. He looks into Daichi’S eyes. Daichi can tell that Suga isn’t sure if it’s a good idea or not to share this with him.

“Yes?” and Daichi himself isn’t sure if he wants to know.

Suga breaks their eye contact and his confidence gradually disappear, “You said that you still love me.”

Both Daichi and Suga fell into deep silence. Suga can still hear Daichi’s trebling voice through the phone; whispering pityful confessions, apologies, and begging for another chance to make things right. Every word pains Suga but he kept the phone to his ears and listened to everything Daichi had to say. At some point Suga couldn’t hold his tears and he is just thankful that he wasn’t in the hospital during the call.

“You said that you never did stop loving me and you begged me to come back.”

“You do realize that was drunk talk, right?” Daichi asks nervously after a moment of painful silence.

The feeling he tried so hard to put away charging back. The emotion he always wants to push aside now seems more visible than ever. But nothing hurts more than the slap of reality. Daichi knows whatever he and Suga once had is gone.

“Of course,” Suga answers, “No worries.”

Another smile grew on his face. He steps back from the desk and gave the computer beside him a quick check. Daichi almost forgot he’s interrupting Suga’s shift.

“Great. I just—em, you know, want to make sure things are still okay between us, you know. Even after we broke up and despite the drunk talk,” Daichi concludes.

“I understand. It was the drunk talk,” Suga turns his back again, making sure he faces the person he’s talking to.

“It was the drunk talk,” Daichi confirmes.

“It’s nice seeing you again,” Suga notes.

“You too,” Daichi replies with a heavy smile. “I should go now… can’t disturb you any more than I already am.”

He bids goodbye and Suga responds with a smile. Little do both of them know that this small reunion brings back way too many memories between them. Daichi walks away from the nurse station. Somehow his steps feel heavier now than before the talk. He was about to reach the elevator when he hears Suga’s voice.

“Are you sure it was the drunk talk?” Suga asks loud enough for Daichi to hear from a distance.

Daichi slowly turns his head back towards Suga. He can see the young doctor standing across the hall. His white coat slightly waving after his sudden move, making him look kind of heroic in some way. He doesn’t have his signature grin on his face, just uncertainty and possibly fear as well.

“Positive,” Daichi assures.

 _Lies_.

At that exact moment, Daichi witness disappointment taking over in Suga’s eyes.

“Pity,” Suga says slowly. “I would have said I still love you too. I might ask you for another chance as well but since it was just drunk talk, it wouldn’t make much of a difference, right?”

 


End file.
